


Knockturn Alley

by sordidhumor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Drabble Collection, Knockturn Alley, M/M, Prostitution, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sordidhumor/pseuds/sordidhumor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble in which Auror Harry Potter searches Knockturn Alley for the prostitute who surprised him with a powerful and illegal sex charm, leaving him wanting more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knockturn Alley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anniecarrington](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anniecarrington).



> **Prompt from anniecarrington:** I love your stories and it would make my day to read something in which Draco and Harry get it on anonymously via magical sexual proxy with an angsty but ultimately cuddly post coital recognition.

 

 

Knockturn Alley was probably the last place one would expect to find Auror Harry Potter at half ten on a Saturday night. There were far more glamorous places to be... as well as far more preferable, like out for a drink with Ron or at home in bed. If he tried to explain why exactly he was out here—in the rain, no less—he'd probably turn tail and run. It was ridiculous. Why, why was he still seeking out this... well, prostitute?

“ _Come,_ ” the voice had murmured, a ghostly trace of lips along his neck as a phantom hand stroked his cock in a mind-altering rhythm. “ _Come for me, Chosen One._ ”

That Amorous Spell used by alley prostitutes was powerful—not to mention illegal. Harry claimed to be investigating. No one else wanted to traipse around the dirty, dangerous place alone at night, so it was the perfect cover. Something inside him, something very dark which he couldn't bring himself to recognize, wanted to find the whore who'd cast the spell... the whore who'd made him cum his pants with nothing but words and magic.

He'd been hit with the spell about ten times tonight, none strong enough to give him so much as a stiffy. He was beginning to give up hope of ever finding the caster, the owner of that silken voice and big, strong hand. He knew it was a man; there was no doubt in his mind. And he wasn't bothered. His damnable Gryffindor curiosity had already kicked in and he was bound. He would find the caster if it killed him. That's what made him Harry Potter.

He paused under an awning, peering down the alley. He spotted a couple doing it against the crumbling brick wall and quickly moved on, ducking down the nearest street. He hadn't checked this row yet, so it was just as well.

Half way down the block, he heard that voice—familiar because it had haunted his fantasies these two weeks, one day and nineteen hours together.

“Back for more, my pet?”

Harry screwed up his courage. He didn't turn, not yet. Shoulders squared, he spoke in a voice that would carry. “Back for the real thing. How much?”

A haughty laugh danced through the drizzle, sending involuntary shivers down his spine. That laugh was familiar, too.

“Free. I'm not one of those.”

“But you know the spell...” Harry protested. It had been illegal for over two centuries. Even the incantation was lost to common knowledge, spread through the ranks of street walkers like a disease.

“Free,” the voice repeated, body stepping closer to Harry. He could hear the man's breath he was so close, smell his dragon hide gloves and Spanish cologne. “Anything.”

“Anything?” Harry repeated, choked.

“Yes,” a soft hand touched his elbow. “Don't reject me, Chosen One. Not again.”

Harry spun around, crushing his mouth against a very surprised but never-the-less pleased Draco Malfoy.

 

 

 

 _~ fin ~_


End file.
